bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabitsura Kuma
Introduction Kuma of Sabitsura is the third seat of the Sixth Division. She use to be Vice Captain, but stepped down when she had her first child. She then came back and took third seat. Kuma is a Hakuda Master and a Master Kido user. She mainly fights with her hand to hand combat, but she uses Kido spells to supplement when her body can't match up. This eventually lead to her developing her own form of Shunkō. Appearance Kuma is a very tall and broad women. She has long pink hair. She usually wears her uniform, but will strip down into a pink skin tight ninja suit when she needs to. Personality Kuma is a stoic. She prefers to keep her emotions to herself. She rarely speaks, as she sees her words as being valuable. When on missions to capture hollows she communicates with her team with hand signs. This is not done simply to please her vanity, but to eliminate any chance of the target hollow hearing them coming. "To hunt a tiger one must be as quite as death." That is the phrase she says to anyone who joins her hunting party for the first time. Kuma is a romantic under her stony exterior. Her husband Sabitsura Akutori was her very first friend. The two of them promised to merry each other as children and she held that promise till they were adults. When Kuma graduated from the Shinigami Academy she was approached to join Division 2, but instead she joined 6th because Akutori was joining. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities *'Great Strength''' *'High Durability' *'High Endurance' *'High Flexibility' *'High Agility' *'High Speed' *'High Spiritual Pressure' ''Skill *Expert Hakuda User'' - Kuma is a master of the shinigami style of combat called Hakuda. Her version of the style uses lots of grapples, throws, and holds. She likes to mix strikes in as well. Her main stratagem however is to get a hold of her enemy and then rip them apart with her brute force. When that does not work she strikes at them with her legs and feet and aims to take out their extremities. Once they are weaken she goes in for the kill. Her signature move is the Great Buddha Palm. It is a Palm Strike to the chest with so much force that the attack blows clean thought her opponent and smashes a gigantic hand print into whatever is behind them. *''Expert Kido User'' - Kuma has mastered the user of all three types of Kido. However there are a few she falls back onto more often than others. Her favorites are barriers and seals. One particular seal she has can seal away the sound one makes. Another barrier she has can hide ones Reiryoku *''Shunkō ''- Kuma's Shunko is different from all the others. This one combines a powerful barrier with her physical attacks. Not only does it prevent her opponents form actually hitting her, but it also magnifies her damage as the barrier slams into her opponents. Pressing her barrier forward she can strike from range, and due to it's nature the barrier is invisible. *''Master Reiryoku control'' - Her mastery is so great that she can sense the location of people with it. *''Expert Hohō - 'Mastered all of the Standard Techniques '''Zanpakutō ''Chibi-Sama'' Kuma hates her shikai and as a result she rarely uses it. Her Shikai's name is Chibi-Sama and he is very arrogant. He is activated with the phrase Sparkle. When this happens Kuma's blade shatters into bright sparkles and forms into a two foot tall boy. The Boy's head is bigger than his body, and his hair is red as fire. He has big sparkly eyes. The clothing he wears changes every time he is summoned, but it is usually something fashionable. Chibi-Sama is not to be underestimated. He is three times stronger than Kuma in all categories. He is also capable of acting on his own direction, so out speeding Kuma won't inhibit his ability to fight you. Normally a sword like this would be seen as a good thing. However Chibi-sama is directly connected to Kuma's sword spirit. As a result he is the spirit of her blade. The opinion he shares with her he now openly express them. He also tells her darknes and deepest secrets. Most importantly of all, he is outright embarrassing to Kuma. Kuma has spent her life building up this stone hard reputation. Her sword is a cute soft chibi and it tells anyone who is around all of her little feeling and secrets she keeps bottled up. She would rather die than summon him, but when the lives of her team mates are on the line she will relent. The main reason she trains so hard is to be strong enough to not summon him. Category:Shikai Holder Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Plus Category:Shinigami Category:Sixth Division Category:Spirit